The Remorseful Professor
by NeverLander852
Summary: Post-film. A one-shot about Robert Callaghan's regrets and grief. I recommend you get some tissues if you read this. I do not own Big Hero 6. This is my first Big Hero 6 fanfic.


**The Remorseful Professor**

Post-film. A one-shot about Robert Callaghan's regrets and grief. I recommend you get some tissues if you read this.

 **[I do not own Big Hero 6]**

* * *

San Fransokyo Prison.

The worst place anyone could go. Well, only criminals, anyway. The place was full of the most ruthless, vile, bitter, selfish, greedy, evil, criminals.

And one of those ruthless, vile, bitter, selfish, greedy, evil criminals was Robert Callaghan, the former head professor of the robotics department at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, who had become an evil supervillain called Yokai.

His crimes: the death of his best student, Tadashi Hamada, the theft of his little brother Hiro's invention, the microbots, and the attempted attack on Alistair Krei and his Krei Tech building.

and all for what?

To save his daughter, Abigail, from Krei's wormhole experiment that went horribly wrong.

Now, Professor Robert Callaghan, a man corrupted by his own grief, vengeance, and anger, sat alone, on his prison bed, in his dark, cold, prison cell, feeling as upset as James from **Thomas & Friends**; from the beginning of the Season 1 episode _'Troublesome Trucks'_.

"Oh, what have I done to deserve this?" he said sadly.

He got up, went to the wall of his cell opposite the bed, leaned on the wall, and sighed, remembering when he could see Abigail being put into an ambulance when she was saved, and he was arrested.

Though he was relieved to know his daughter was alright, he felt remorseful; almost as remorseful as then. All because of what he'd done.

"I'm an awful father." he muttered. "I've been a fool to do all this, all this for my daughter, Abigail. I don't even recognize myself anymore. That's exactly what I am now: a fool. and now..."

Robert sunk down to the floor of his cell, sitting himself down. Almost immediately, he pulled himself into a ball, and then, he bitterly muttered, "I'm never gonna see her again."

"Oh, Abigail... what have I done?"

He sobbed bitterly. Tears flowed down his cheeks and splashed into his bright orange prison uniform.

 _'I've been such a fool.'_ he thought sadly. _'I was a fool to leave Tadashi to die in that fire. I was a fool to steal Hiro's microbots and use them for my nefarious plans. I was a fool to blame and try to destroy Krei for what I thought he did to my daughter. And now look where I am. Sentenced to 30 years in prison for **my** crimes. The consequences for **my** actions.'_

His loud, bitter, and uncontrollable sobs sounded through the dark cell.

 _'And now... I've realized this: Krei's not to blame. It's **me**. **I'm** the one to blame for my current state. I regret everything I ever did.'_

There he sat, as he wept, thinking about everything that had happened a month ago: the portal incident... the fire at the institute that took Tadashi... and when Hiro discovered the fact that his brother's death had been for nothing. The words from that moment echoed in his mind.

 _'He went in there to **save** you!'_  
 _'That was **his** mistake!'_

"But I'm wrong. It was **my** mistake." he said sadly. "I regret what I have done." He felt so terrible, he felt like kicking himself.

 **"I'm** the one who should have died in that fire."

He wiped his eyes on his right hand, and sat, hiding his face in shame and regret, quietly chanting all the apologies he could say, to everyone he harmed.

You know, he would give anything in the world for a second chance.

 _'Oh, how I wish I could make amends for everything i did...'_ He thought.

 _'I wish I could apologize to everyone i harmed... to Hiro... to Krei... to everyone... even to Abigail...'_

 _'In fact, I wish i could see Abigail again.'_

"But it's never gonna happen." he said sadly to himself. "Not now, not ever."

 _'Wishes don't come true for villains.'_

Unbeknownst to him, he would get the chance to make amends sooner than he thought...

* * *

I felt sorry for him when he was arrested, and I thought he definitely deserves a second chance.

Do you think he deserves a second chance?

 **READ & REVIEW!**


End file.
